Mio Nagumo
Mio Nagumo is a heroine of the 7th Dragon III Code:VFD. About Girl with Yaiba encounters a first at the start of the game. 14 years old. Where you had a ticket of VR game "7th Encounter", will participate in the game along with the chance to met Yaiba. The Yaiba than say you were trying to do the "7th encounter" with no ticket (Note, This game is a very popular game about super premium ticket say three years waiting stick). Personality is pure innocence. Therefore or "before and after the conversation Nagamimi like Banzai and Watch!" Of Nagamimi and say it was going to obey even unreasonable instruction (of course then Nagamimi was angry Julieta). By the way, I had come to Nodens is, to look for his father went missing. We are suffering from the incurable disease called "Ryumadara-byo (Liu solder seconds)", and coughing it is there are many. Ally says "physical ability is the worst." On the other hand knowledge and analysis force is very high and the S-class level. And showed extraordinary Operate capability during games, enough to devise an almost perfect strategy from earnest terrain data of Eden of Gakuto · Preroma even after it was decided to participate as an operator of Nodens. Favorite food is dried fruit. Relationship from that to say that the owner of the hair of color and excellent Operate capabilities and Miroku-Minamoto which appeared in the past work has been suspected, but it should also be that. She and one person · Miharu of "NAV" series, is a daughter who was born during the "ISDF" affiliation of military · Yoritomo. That is the Half-Blood NAV series. NAV series has been wiped out in the dragon blotch, this is Miharu was no exception is the mother of Mio. Mio himself had gotten inherited the physical vulnerability of NAV series but I have survived somehow. Therefore, it is also present to said virtual end of NAV series. The different from the normal NAV series, to say that the last is a common human. However, father · Yoritomo who fear the misuse of the ability to kill the family register of Mio as a "itself and Miharu daughter" is to her entrusted to Nagumo Dr. Surname is Namugo Nanoha for the. Yoritomo himself, is avoided from being known that itself is a father. By the way, Yuuma Kisaragi presence that it can be said that the fruition of research that has been performed when Miharu was alive. That Mio and Yuuma is the presence close to the brothers (meaning in one). When Ally Nodens has revealed the identity (the second true dragon Nodens), in which all organisms are killed on the main character is killing the planet, somehow because it was Kabawa in Squad 13 in addition to the effect of the vaccine that has been used to advance survive. However, it becomes likely killed by Yuuma that appeared in its place. At that time, it was a bullet for her over a period of life from Yuuma of attack was Yoritomo is a father ...... Then by the "Shin Dragon Chronicles": To counter the "Code VFD", and also desperately navigate the Hero who headed to Chidorigafuchi, finally breath no longer catch up with the delay of disease progression with the vaccine that I got from Nagumo Dr. It becomes even Taedae. Put the last communication to Squad 13 towards the decisive battle of the Nodens defeated Yuuma, you've Koto-gire finally while hopefully. But not that the soul disappears, all of the information I put the words of encouragement appeared in front of Hero that struggled to VFD in the depths of an integrated world "Grateful Sevens". By VFD has been defeated Hero to rebuild the world. But under the influence of record of the dragon is all gone, the presence of the Hero has disappeared from both the Nagamimi other stores the action until the end (Nagamimi but has changed the figure in the intention of the Hero in Nagamimi). Mio in such a world (which seems to be something that Yoritomo when perhaps reconstruction the fact that you cancel the family register of Mio disappeared) that had been prepared for a party that is with Yoritomo is a father. Then, it was called valid for Hero which appeared in front of the eye. "Welcome back ...... Squad 13!" She is had to remember only that of Hero you've forgotten the effects of restructuring. Thus the story of the long time span even in '80 that "Tokyo" and was the stage "7th Dragon" is so that the demise .... Gallery Mio_Nagumo_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept Art Mio_Nagumo_3DCG.jpg|3DCG Videos 7th Dragon III Code VFD trailers Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mute Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Genius Category:Damsels Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Passionate Learners Category:Honorable Category:Non-Action